Mine
by Bulecelup
Summary: Pernahkah kau membandingkan dirimu dengan kekasih yang pernah dicintai oleh kekasih yang kamu cintai pada saat ini? apakah... itu tidak membuatmu merasa sakit dan terbebani? Soundwave/Starscream.


**Title: **Mine

**Pair: **Soundwave/Starscream

**Rate: **K+ (...salah ngasih rating nih kayaknya.)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **Pernahkah kau membandingkan dirimu dengan kekasih yang pernah dicintai oleh kekasih yang kamu cintai pada saat ini? apakah... itu tidak membuatmu merasa sakit dan terbebani? Soundwave/Starscream.

**© Transformers **Belongs to Takara/Hasbro.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Soundwave tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai pada keadaan saat ini.

_Mech Telepath_ itu sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya, sedang membaca _data pad _berisikan kerjaan (kurang kerjaan) dari Megatron. Merasa lelah, _Decepticon_ berwarna biru itu memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan merubah posisinya menjadi posisi terlentang.

Disaat dia mau mematikan optiknya, sebuah suara menggenang dalam prossesornya. Dia mengenali betul suara siapa itu...

/_Soundwave?_/

Starscream...

/_Apakah _shift_-mu sudah usai? Si Mega-Aft tidak memberikanmu tugas yang aneh-aneh lagi, bukan?_/

Soundwave menyeringai dibalik masker mukanya. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah mengejek Starscream saat mengatakan itu.

/Shift_ku sudah usai; beberapa _joor_ yang lalu. Bagaimana denganmu, _mate_?_/

Starscream secara mental tertawa, /_Sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku di kabin. Sebaiknya kau _recharge_, Wave. Mumpung Ravage dan yang lain sedang berada dalam pengawasanku._/

/_Usulan; akan dipertimbangkan_./

/_Jangan mempertimbangkan usulanku. Lakukanlah._/ Starscream bersiap-siap untuk memutuskan kontak, /_Sampai nanti, Soundwave._/

Suara Starscream menghilang dari prossesornya. Meninggalkan Soundwave dengan senyuman.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya dua prajurit yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi dalam _Decepticon _bisa berakhir menjadi sepasang _bondmate_. Ya, Soundwave sang mata-mata dan _communication officer_ dengan Starscream, _SIC_ yang kerjaannya menusuk Megatron dari belakang.

Dimulai dari argumen tiada henti, sedikit pengakuan kecil dalam diri masing-masing, ruang lingkup yang memaksa untuk bekerja sama, dan pada akhirnya; sebuah pengakuan.

Soundwave sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Starscream memiliki perasaan kepadanya, kalau dia tidak membaca isi pikiran Seeker itu saat dia dalam kondisi stasis karena perang melawan Autobots di sebuah kota.

Setelah itu mereka jadi lebih dekat dan mulai belajar untuk mengerti satu sama lainnya. selanjutnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan _bonding_ agar mereka bisa saling 'melengkapi' satu sama lainnya.

Megatron dan pasukan lain bagaikan disambar oleh petir bumi saat mendengar berita _bonding _dari Soundwave dan Starscream. Prossesor mereka sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan Soundwave dan Starscream sebagai pasangan... itu bagaikan pemandangan horror.

Tapi nyatanya, Soundwave dan Starscream tidak berubah meskipun mereka sudah _bonding_.

Mereka tetap berargumen, bahkan saling pukul-memukul hingga salah satu dari mereka jatuh atau terlempar ke dinding. Tentu semua itu tidak lagi didasari dari rasa tidak suka maupun benci, melainkan didasari dari perasaan sayang. Dan mungkin itulah cara aneh mereka untuk menunjukan perasaan mereka...

_Cassetticons _milik Soundwave yang tadinya tidak akrab dengan siapapun kecuali kepada master mereka kini akrab dengan Starscream. Kadang kala beberapa diantara mereka sering terlihat bersama sang SIC, membantunya kala bekerja dengan _Trine-mates_nya; Thundercracker dan Skywarp.

Soundwave merasakan kedua optiknya mulai meredup tanpa diperintah. Dia hampir terselip masuk kedalam _recharge_ mode, seperti yang Starscream katakan barusan. Dia kelelahan, dan Starscream tahu akan hal itu.

Memutuskan untuk mematikan optiknya, Soundwave mulai melemaskan diri. _Cybertronian_ memang tidak bermimpi dalam tidur mereka, tapi sering kali mereka me-_replay_ ulang kenangan yang tersimpan pada memori data mereka.

Soundwave membuka memorinya akan Starscream. Sosok Starscream muncul secara beriringan didalam benaknya. Ada Starscream sedang tertawa bersama dengan para _Casseticons_, sedang bekerja sendirian didalam lab, bercanda dengan _Trine-mates_nya, dan sebagainya.

Tapi Soundwave memiliki kesukaan pribadi mengenai Starscream; dia menyukai cara Starscream terbang di udara.

Seeker yang memiliki 3 warna itu terlihat semakin anggun saat dia berdansa di langit, melakukan putaran dan gerakan gesit yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh Seeker biasa. Starscream adalah _Mech_ yang special, berbeda dari yang lain. Soundwave tahu itu.

...Karena itulah, Soundwave kadang berpikir...

Kenapa Starscream mencintai _Mech_ seperti dia. Dia adalah _Grounder_, yang tak memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang. Sedangkan dia? Starscream, pangeran penguasa langit dari Vos? Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dengan Soundwave, yang bukan siapa-siapa?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasih yang dimiliki oleh Starscream sebelumnya?

Skyfire.

Ah, mengingat-ingat namanya saja sudah membuat Soundwave ingin menyuruh Ravage untuk mencobak-cabik kepalanya. Soundwave sangat membencinya. Bukan karena dia adalah 'mantan'nya Starscream, tapi karena _shuttle mech_ itu berani menembak jatuh Starscream sehingga dia menabrak gunung es.

Starscream berkata kalau dia dan Skyfire tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain partner dalam penelitian. Tapi entah kenapa Soundwave merasa kurang yakin dengan pernyataan _bondmate_-nya.

Sekali dia pernah memiliki niatan untuk membaca memori Starscream, mencari tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Skyfire. Namun ketika dia mau mencoba melakukannya, dia mengurungkan niat.

Dia justeru merasa sakit untuk mengetahui _Mech_ seperti apakah yang pernah dicintai oleh Starscream. Dia bisa melihat, kalau Skyfire itu adalah _Mech_ yang sabar, penyayang, tutur bahasanya baik, dan ramah. Pantas saja dulu Starscream tidak seganas dan selicik sekarang ini; itu semua berkat Skyfire yang mengurusnya dengan baik...

Soundwave merasa dia bukanlah _mate_ yang baik bagi Starscream. Skyfire yang lebih pantas untuk bersama Starscream, karena dia mampu merubah Starscream menjadi lebih baik.

Skyfire jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Seharusnya Starscream tidak meninggalkannya, seharusnya dia tetap bersama _shuttle mech_ itu.

Starscream tidak pantas bersama dengannya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Soundwave?"

Soundwave merasa ada servo tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dirinya keluar dari _recharge mode_ dan mulai menyalakan kedua optiknya kembali.

Wajah Starscream adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat saat optiknya kembali _online_. Dan sang Seeker tersenyum brilian kepadanya. dari balik punggung Starscream yang duduk dilantai ada Ravage, Rumble, dan Frenzy. Ketiga _Cassetticons _itu secara bersamaan bercuap-cuap melihat _creator _mereka bangun.

"Starscream..."

Soundwave sedikit meraba kepalanya sebelum bangun ke posisi duduk menghadap Starscream. Prossesornya masih rada panas karena bayangan memori barusan. Starscream melihat pasangannya terganggu, maka dia menyuruh para _Cassetticons_ untuk pergi bermain agar dia bisa berbicara dengan Soundwave secara pribadi.

"Ada apa, Wave?" Starscream yang duduk di dekat Soundwave menyentuh pundaknya, menyalurkan perasaan tenang kepadanya. "Kau nampak seperti baru melihat karat di tubuhmu." Katanya.

Soundwave tak menjawab. Dia malah menatap wajah Starscream yang ada dihadapannya. Ketika dia menatapnya, lagi-lagi pikirian mengenai Starscream yang lebih baik bersama dengan Skyfire menghantui prossesor CPU-nya.

Mungkin Starscream akan lebih bahagia apabila bersama dengan SKyfire.

Karena Soundwave tak menjawabnya, Starscream jadi merasa khawatir. Dia kemudian meletakan kedua servo-nya diatas kedua servo Soundwave yang teronggok lunglai di sampingnya.

"Soundwave, ada apa?" Starscream terlihat memelas sekarang. Soundwave bisa merasakan kekhawatirannya dalam jalur _bonding _mereka. Seeker itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Starscream sekarang adalah miliknya. Mereka berdua berjanji akan saling membantu, menjaga, dan mengasihi pasangan masing-masing dalam sebuah pernjanjian yang mengikat _spark_ mereka berdua.

Jadi seharusnya Soundwave tak memiliki keraguan mengenai dirinya tidak pantas untuk menjadi _bondmate_-nya Starscream.

Lagipula, Starscream adalah _Mech_ yang memiliki standar tinggi dan tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkan apapun yang ia tidak suka; seharusnya Soundwave merasa bangga karena bisa 'memiliki' Starscream.

Soundwave mengengam balik servo milik Starscream. Starscream terkejut saat Soundwave mendadak bereaksi kepada sentuhannya.

"Starscream," ketika Starscream mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat Soundwave, dia menyadari Mech biru itu melepaskan masker mukanya. Memperlihatkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih; karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Katanya.

Senyuman perlahan merekah diwajah Starscream. dia menyambut kehangatan pasangannya dengan suka cita.

Soundwave perlahan menyisipkan kedua servo-nya melingkari leher Starscream, menarik seeker kecil itu untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Eh? Soundwave?" Starscream terkejut saat Soundwave merangkul dan menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya. Soundwave bukanlah tipe yang sering 'memeluk'.

"Starscream;"

Soundwave tersenyum saat merasakan kebingungan Starscream.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Belum sadar betul Starscream dari kebingungan akan sikap Soundwave yang aneh, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan meluncurnya kata cinta ala manusia itu dari mulutnya.

Otomatis hal itu membuat CPU milik Starscream panas dengan seketika. Soundwave hanya tertawa merasakan kepala Starscream memanas.

Soundwave tak mau membandingkan dirinya dengan Skyfire atau dengan semua kekasih yang pernah Starscream miliki. Karena hal itu akan membuat dirinya terbebani dan merasa tidak pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh _Seeker tricolor_ itu.

Satu hal yang dia yakini adalah, kalau sekarang dia adalah _Mech_ paling beruntung di Cybertron karena telah dicintai dan mencintai pangeran bayangan dari Vos, Starscream.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "Tokyo" by: Charmaine)

**MATTGASM: **...Selama setengah tahun saya berhenti main di FFN, dan kini mendadak nongol dengan fic ini... FIC INI-TRANSFORMERS! *dibuang ke laut* fic ini hasil request dari seekor kucing yang sering meracuni TL saya di _Twitterland_. Silahkan lihat pembicaraan _absurd_ kami. xD thanks for reading, live long and prosper.


End file.
